


whole squad here

by thisprentiss



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Lesbian Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Sikh Character, honestly this whole fic is just a mess but like. bear with me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: modern au just sort of touching up on who the characters are. a lot of talk about fashion sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? i dont know what im doing anymore this started out as a short fic about the three girls at the beginning and then it just kept going. i know its a mess. u dont have to tell me please comment but dont comment anything mean because i will literally cry  
> also guess whos goin back to their roots??? me its me lotr was the first fandom i ever wrote fanfic for and im back at it again

Between the three girls of the group, Eowyn, Tauriel, and Arwen essentially encompassed the whole spectrum of 'gay girl style.'

Eowyn, of course, fell in the far right, what the straights would call 'stone butch.'

An absolute ten for her butch fashion sense. She was easy to spot from a distance, playing out every lesbian stereotype there was; the snapbacks, the beanies, the flannels. Baggy shorts, cargo pants, combat boots, overalls - name it, if it was bought in the mens section, Eowyn would wear it.

She drove a pickup truck with a tree air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror, passenger's seat gone due to some petty thieves in the city. She always had gum or a toothpick in her mouth, sometimes both, and wore those douchey tank tops with the arm holes in the summer so people could see her tattoos and scars.

There were interlocking venuses on her wrist just so everyone she met knew she was a lesbian, and a trail of stars made it's way up her arm to her shoulder. A velociraptor with a top hat was always barely visible on her left shoulderblade, just next to a white tree. Rumors around the campus said she had a pinup mermaid tattooed on her boob, but Arwen refuses to tell anyone if it's true.

After classes and on the weekends all of Eowyn's time was devoted to kickboxing at her uncle's gym, shooting at the range, self defense at some shady back alley self defense training school. She was ripped as hell. Six pack. And she _loved_ to flaunt her muscles.

Being the playgirl she was, Eowyn was always at sports bars flirting with girls and screaming about football. She drank beer and kissed ladies whose mouths tasted like cigarette smoke and she loved every second of it. 'Dyke' got thrown around a lot by people on the street, but she always had her middle finger ready.

One time a tourist in a group on segways shouted that she should stop trying to act like a man, and she tackled him into the street.

That guy was forever known in the town as 'the Bitch King of Acadia' after that incident.

 

* * *

 

Tauriel was right in the middle of the fashion spectrum, falling more under the category of 'futch.'

She wasn't exactly what people would call 'put together,' red hair only looking mildly okay because of her dorm mate, who had the decency to braid it every morning before she left for class.

Still, even with red locks down to her back, her look wasn't completely femme, though it wasn't completely butch either.

Most of her fashion was just sweatshirts and spandex, sometimes throwing in a pair of jeans just to mix it up a little. Her sweatshirts mostly came from the college store, sporting the white logo on the breast, or the company she works part time at, green hoodies emblazoned with a leaf logo across the front. Her spandex was always black; it probably came from Target or Sears.

Even when she tried to dress nice, she always looked a bit unkempt. Not that her job as a security guard actually could be considered 'nice,' but the collared shirt and bulletproof vest usually made people look at least a little _professional._ Lo and behold though, Tauriel somehow still managed to look like a bored stoner while she was standing at attention outside of her boss' door.

She didn't have a car, she mostly relied on Eowyn or Arwen for rides, and most of those rides took her down to the local skatepark to do ridiculous parkour tricks and then go smoke a joint with Legolas afterward. The two - while high, of course - almost formed a club called 'the pansexual parkour peeps' before sobering up the next day and realizing that they were probably the only pansexuals that did parkour in the entire state.

However, despite the fact that she generally presented as a mess, Tauriel was still _incredibly_ badass and kind.

Her ex boyfriend Kili - who moved to South Carolina a few years ago - met her at the skatepark, learning the hard way not to make sexist remarks at her. No one in the Durin family really wants to talk about that incident; let's just say Kili walked away with a black eye, several broken ribs, and a severely bruised ego.

She took him on a date the next day.

 

* * *

 

Arwen may be considered 'high femme,' but she can kick ass with the best of them.

With Arwen, it was all dresses all the time. Since she was tall - standing at a solid six foot - she had free range of every maxidress stores had to offer. Chiffon, lace, silk, iridescent colors; that was what Arwen liked to wear. She unironically wore flower crowns out in public, letting her dark hair fall loose down her back sometimes laced with ribbons.

With her dad being so rich she generally only shopped for designer labels, all her shoes coming from Dior and Jimmy Choo, sunglasses bought from Dolce and Gabbana.

As could be expected, Arwen drives an expensive car. It's a custom Lamborghini with an iridescent exterior and a leather interior, a pair of fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. When she's having a bad day or she just wants to let off some steam, she drives up to the mountain area where no one was and put the petal down until she hits a hundred and ten.

But her money wasn't just put into clothes and cars, of course. She had been taking rigorous self defense courses since she was ten years old, the rest of her time put into fencing and horseback riding. And aside from herself, she donated massive amounts to every charity she could think of.

And if you asked absolutely _anyone_ in the town, Arwen was one of the nicest people you could ever meet.

She volunteered at the local animal shelter, the daycare, the women's shelter, anywhere people needed help, Arwen was there to work. Some people said she looked like a sort of _goddess_ , dresses flowing out behind her everywhere she walked, ready to help in any way she could.

Of course... if any man tried to fuck with her or harass her, she'd slam their head into a wall without any regrets, stepping over their unconscious body in a pair of sparkling heels.

 

* * *

 

And then there was the not-girl part of the group.

Aragorn was another one of their friends, working an hour away from the college at Acadia National Park, and the three girls liked to joke about how he was the gay Midas, everything he touched turned to gay. (Both Arwen and Eowyn dated him for some time, before breaking it off and coming out of the closet)

He'd lived all over the country since he was born, his mother on the run from a stalker who had not yet been caught after killing her husband. When they finally settled in Maine, the man had been arrested and sentenced to a life in prison, and Aragorn's mother did her best to help him live a normal life from thereon out.

After Diana, his mother, died, Aragorn started living on his own, and found himself with the mass amounts of money left to him by his family. Though that didn't stop him from staying in the trailer he'd been living in since the age of five.

A lot of people - mostly Denethor and his son - were critical of the clothes he chose to wear, considering all the money he had at his disposal, thinking he should dress in suits and ties.

Most of Aragorn's 'style' consisted of tee shirts and sweaters and hiking boots, and his hair was always pulled up into a bun. He borrowed out of Eowyn's closet a lot, since they were both short and wore similar things, and it became a sort of ritual that he would drop by her trailer before driving to work so he could pick up a flannel. Not to mention all her clothes were soft from frequent wear, one of the few textures he could stand.

He hung around with the girls sometimes when he wasn't working, though that was often hard. Large crowds and too much noise usually sent him into sensory overload, and the number one place the group liked to go was the town. So if he ever called, they made special plans to just chill at Arwen's dad's place; Elrond had known Aragorn since he was a child and was always happy to have him around.

Even after he and Arwen broke up, he still wears the chewable white flower necklace she bought for him when they were dating in high school.

 

* * *

 

Legolas was compared to Luna Lovegood a lot.

Standing at a good three inches taller than Arwen, making them probably six foot four, Legolas was the tallest of the whole friend group. They bleached and straightened their curly dark hair, buzzing the side to try and make themself look 'trendier.' Everyone thinks they were trying to go with a punk sort of look at first, but the naturalistic color scheme sort of ruined that image.

Thranduil, their father, essentially owned half of Maine, running his countrywide business from a building in the woods, and Legolas didn't often change out of the uniform they worked there in.

Green polo shirts, high waisted brown dress pants, sometimes a vest to go with it. The only part they ever changed out of was the shoes; they ditched fancy black dress shoes for Crocs, usually. (No one liked Legolas' crocs, but no one had the heart to tell them) Sometimes they borrowed Arwen's dresses, but only when they were going to a formal event or something.

They mostly hung around Tauriel since she was their adopted sister, following her around like a puppy wherever she wanted to go. It was actually pretty strange to see Legolas on their own without Tauriel in the lead.

Since 2009 they've driven an ugly green Jeep, and when they weren't tagging along with Tauriel and the girls or hanging around Gimli, they were driving with Aragorn in the passenger's seat. The two had known each other since Aragorn moved to Maine; Elrond babysat both of them and took care of them when Aragorn's mother and Legolas' father were too busy.

But they were usually with Tauriel.

As was said before, the siblings enjoyed parkour and nature hikes, especially under the influence. Legolas' most prized possession, to this day, is a penis shaped bong that Eowyn got them for their birthday.

 

* * *

 

Then there's Gimli Gloinson, a stocky young man standing at no more than four foot eleven.

He'd been dating Legolas off and on since high school, and had a particular hatred for their father Thranduil, who was always asking why Legolas wouldn't date 'a nice Jewish boy.' Gimli being Sikh, of course, wasn't exactly a fan of this constant rhetoric.

But that didn't stop him from being at the Greenleaf household every waking second. (It helped that Thranduil was rarely actually at home)

Gimli, per his religion, had been growing out his hair since seventh grade. This resulted in the glorious curly red beard he has today, though his mother has no idea how he managed to inherit the red hair from her side of the family when he got all his other traits from his father's side.

He was the spitting image of his father; minus the red hair, of course.

Once he moved out of his parents' cabin, Gimli wasn't exactly that great at observing his religious obligations, though he did still elect to wear a Dastar. Since he worked at a tourist hub, the Acadia visitor's center, he didn't have a lot of time to hang out with his friends. But when he did, much like Legolas, he was always in his work uniform; a pair of black slacks, a white collared shirt, and a reddish brown vest.

He got rides from Legolas everywhere he wanted to go, which usually took him to work or to hang out with Eowyn at a sports club. Despite the fact that he didn't even have his license, he was everyone's designated driver.

Anyone who didn't know Gimli personally was pretty frightened of him, and considering how aggressive and surly he seemed all the time, it made sense.

But his friends know he's a softie at heart.

 

* * *

 

Boromir was the most recent addition to the squad.

He was kind hearted and gentle around people he cared for, but brutal as all hell with people he hated. Two of the kids he babysat once witnessed him take two stab wounds to the stomach by a mugger and then proceed to knock the guy out and call the cops.

No one actually really liked Boromir at first?

They really only let him come to their houses to hang out because Eowyn was dating his brother Faramir for a very brief time.

But after a while, they started to warm up to him.

When they first met him, it wasn't under the best circumstances. Faramir was coming over to study with Eowyn and the other girls for their women's studies class, and since the girls were there, that meant Tauriel was there, which meant Legolas was there, which meant Gimli and Aragorn were both there, and since Arwen's dad had the biggest house that's where they wound up hanging out.

Faramir texted Eowyn in advance to make sure it was okay that his older brother was coming over, and no one thought it was a bad idea at first, until he actually showed up.

It wasn't really _him_ that made that first encounter so awful.

They all somehow wound up in an argument over some arbitrary thing, everyone was screaming, Legolas and Gimli broke up for the fifth time that week, Eowyn was pounding her fists on the table, Arwen's brothers Elrohir and Ellander were watching from around the corner, and Aragorn was having a meltdown from where he was sitting on the couch. Elrond was pissed as all hell, but he wasn't exactly doing the most to stop the argument.

Gandalf, the local old ass drunk who was staying at Elrond's house, ended up breaking the coffee table with a large stick and shutting everyone up.

Somehow they blamed it all on Boromir.

But after a while, once Faramir distanced himself from the group, everyone found that they actually _did_ want to hang out with Boromir. And so they started inviting him over to their study groups and dinner outings. He and Aragorn bonded over their mutual love for history, Tauriel started teaching him skateboard tricks, Eowyn went out for drinks with him, Arwen made him flower crowns.

Needless to say, no one regrets him joining their group.

 

* * *

 

The seven of them were an odd bunch (nine if you counted Faramir and Haldir, who only came over sometimes), but it would be strange if they were not together.

Gandalf liked to call them 'the Fellowship,' though that name never caught on among them.

**Author's Note:**

> aragorn is autistic thanks and bye


End file.
